Negamus Prime vs. Percy
Here's how Thomas and Percy's battle goes in Wrath of the Country. another Knight comes alive Jedi Knight Prime: Protect the staff! the soldiers fire as another one appears behind the other knight, but something fires at them and the other knight is killed by a lightsaber and it reveals to be Thomas! Brian: Oh, my God, Thomas. Twilight: You came back! Thomas: I come for that staff your holding, Earthling. Brian: What? Twilight: Huh? extinguishes his lightsaber, and walks towards Twilight Thomas: Give me the staff, Twilight. Twilight: Thomas, what are you talking about? It's me. Twilight! Thomas: You dare question me?! I fight for my own kind now! Sylveon: What? Vinny: This isn't you, Thomas. Twilight: tears in her eyes I can't believe this. You've changed. Thomas: What's it to you? Twilight: breaking I don't know you anymore. Thomas, you're breaking my heart. Stop! Please, stop this now and come back to me! Thomas: his fist You no longer have any importance to me, Sparkle! The only thing that matters to me is my mission! And I'm not letting a bookworm unicorn, stand in my way! Besides, I know the truth! You and Snoopy are planning to turn Earth into a Death Star! Spike: What? Are you crazy? Thomas: I'm not crazy! You and him have been secretly working for the Empire! Twilight: No! That's not true! Me and Brian would never work for the Empire! I love you! Thomas: Love won't make me succeed in my mission. Twilight: What about Nyx?! Or Rosie?! What of them?! Thomas: I don't care about them anymore! I don't care about anyone but my own kind! Now, I'm not going to ask this again. Give me the staff, Twilight. Or die. Brian: Twilight, give it to him. Twilight: What? Brian are you... Brian: Just give it to him now! stares at Thomas and after a moment, Twilight gives it to Thomas. Kallus fires at Thomas as the others do the same. But Thomas blasts them Optimus: Thomas, stop! Thomas grabs Optimus and flips him over Thomas: You dare to challenge me?! Fluttershy: Something's wrong. That's not Thomas! Brian: We got to stop him! Twilight: I'll do it. Percy: No. I'll do it. He's been my best friend ever since I met him. And I'm the one who should face him. Optimus: Percy, be careful. Percy: I will. his energy axe Brian: Sylveon, you, Vinny, and Fluttershy, get back to the sub. Sylveon: What about you? Brian: We're going after Thomas. Sylveon: What? Brian: Just go. Sylveon: No, I'm not leaving you! Fluttershy: her Sylveon, come on! Get to the sub! Vinny: Let's go! Optimus: I'm coming as well. Alex: Alright, let's head back to the subs! Contact on the top and tell them we lost the weapon. soldiers leave but Alex stays behind Kallus: You heard him back to the sub. Twilight: Aren't you going with them? Alex: I'm gonna help you find him. head on. And now, the ship is rising and we see Percy chasing after Thomas as they get knocked down by the sub. And now the ship rises out of the water, and Thomas and Percy jump out of the water and Percy swings his axe to hit Thomas' face and slams his head on the ship. And we see Brian, Twilight, and Alex struggling up to get to the top Alex: Come on! We got to keep going! are now on the surface Brian: Holy shoot! This thing's moving! Twilight: Look! to Thomas and Percy There they are! Brian: Come on, let's go! run towards them as the ship is wobbling but then a big wave arrives Alex: Watch out! A wave! Twilight: Whoa! get splashed down as Brian slides down, but Alex dives in and grabs his hand. It goes back to Thomas and Percy as they clash their lightsabers. And they come into a blade lock Percy: Thomas, you got to snap out of it! It's me! Percy! Your best friend! Thomas: I don't have any friends, Percy! You're not my friend! I am OpThomasis Prime! his throat And you are nothing! him Percy: Then I shall do what I must. his face shield see a battleship nearby the ship and we see jets flying pass Pilot #1: Lightning four has visual on OpThomas. and Twilight run to Thomas Brian: Thomas! Thomas stop it! climbs on top of him Twilight: Thomas! Look at me! You can't do this! jumps over and hits Thomas' face with his axe. He grabs to axe to shoot Percy, but he misses and Percy kicks him down and was about to hit him again when a wave splashes him down as they slide down, and Percy fist punches Thomas and the ship rises higher, and Brian and Twilight slide down, and Thomas grabs Percy's throat and slams him on the wall and Brian and Twilight slide down towards him, as Thomas it fist punching him, and tries to stab Percy's face but deploys his face shield. But Thomas tears it off ready to strike again Brian: Thomas! Twilight: NO!!! Thomas is about to kill Percy, but something blocks it and it was Willy's lightsaber! Willy: Thomas the Tank Engine. It is I, your oldest friend: "William C. Orca". I would lay down my life, if I were you. Thomas stops and his eyes to back to normal Thomas: Willy. scar disappears Twilight, Brian, Percy. I'm so glad to see you again. Princess Celestia: Twilight! Twilight: Celestia! hug Princess Celestia: Thank goodness, you're safe. Brian: Guys. That stuff, we didn't mean it. Sharky: Hey, don't worry about that. his fin on his back It's all water under the bridge. Ed: Good friends can forgive each other, Brian. Thomas: his lightsaber and gets on his knees What have I done? the World" begins playing suddenly Megatrain, Hunter, Alter, and Starsmoke appear and fire a rocket Everyone: Gah! Hunter: Congratulations Prime! You've just blew your chance to save Cybertrain! Megatrain: I knew you couldn't do it! the staff from Thomas Your time is up, OpThomas! You're a failure! his stomach Alter: You've turned your back on Cybertrain, OpThomas! Now, you will watch your planet be destroyed! transform and fly away Twilight: No! then the Insect Bots in their robot form appear as Clocker, Vinny, Fluttershy, and Sylveon appear Clocker: Oh, dear. Fluttershy: What's wrong? Clocker: Not going so well! the knights start attacking Thomas Sylveon: BRIAN!!! Hornet: You betrayed your own kind! Brian: Thomas! You gotta get up! Mantis: You've chosen the wrong side. Thomas: I can't. There going to kill me. Spike: You have to make them stop! Twilight: Yeah, Thomas! Please! You gotta get up! Thomas: No, guys. Maybe it's better this way. Antor: Angel Death is nothing, BUT A LIAR!!! Thomas with his sword Beetle: She cast you under a spell! him with his axe Pede: And the sentence is, death! Twilight: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (as she screams she starts to glow) when he's about kill him, the talisman on Brian turns into a sword and he stops him just in time as Brian looks at it impress. As the knights put their swords around him Hornet: All hail, the last knight. Mantis: All hail, the last knight. The other Insect Bots: All hail, the last knight. Brian: something Twilight, look! looks and sees she has her wings! Twilight: gasps My wings! They're back! Brian: the sword Twilight: But, I wanted to be a duchess. I can't be a princess again! Brian: Maybe that doesn't mean you can't be a princess again. I guess they only react when something big is happening. Like saving the world from Cybertrain! Twilight: I think you're right! Fluttershy: Willy! Willy: Fluttershy! hug Fluttershy: (with tears in her eyes) Willy. I don't hate you. Willy: I know, I'm so sorry. Fluttershy: I'm sorry too. I just wanna be friends again, my friend. Willy: It's fine now. weeps in Willy's chest as he rubs her back, glad to have his friend back Optimus: Thomas. Thomas: Optimus. I have failed you. Including, Twilight, Brian, and everybody else. Including Earth. I have doomed it. This is the only planet in the universe where I call it.... "home". Brian: This wasn't your fault, Thomas. Only you can make it right. We can't do it without you. It's only one moment. It's up to you, without you, we'll all die. It's now or never. Thomas: Insect Bots! I will never betray you ever again. I am, OpThomas Prime! In order to save Earth, we must go to Cybertrain, and destroy Angel Death! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber duel scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles